Pulang Menuju Samudra
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Sakuma lelah menanti. Miyoshi tidak kunjung pulang. [#TantanganLimaParagraf: Sakuma/Miyoshi AU day 12]


**Pulang Menuju Samudra**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game © Koji Yanagi**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#Tantangan Lima Paragraf: Sakuma/Miyoshi AU day 12**

**.**

**.**

Tidak seperti sikap sembrononya yang biasa, Sakuma kini memakai jam tangannya dengan ekstra hati-hati. Padahal jam tangan itu hanyalah jam tangan murahan; berbahan kulit, berwarna hitam, sudah bulukan pula. Kalau ditanya mengapa, jawabannya sungguh menjengkelkan. Bukan urusanmu, begitu kata Sakuma. Tipikal lelaki yang sombong dan suka berahasia, tapi bagaimana lagi, Sakuma memang lelaki yang seperti itu; rokok tak pernah absen dari tangan, meminum bir berapa liter pun tak pernah ambruk, dagunya selalu tegak, langkah kaki tegap, tiada kosakata mengkhianati pasangan, bertanggung jawab, senyuman ramah adalah kebiasaan yang terbentuk secara alami. Hanya orang-orang bodohlah yang akan menolak permintaan makan malam dari Sakuma. Wajah tampan, tubuh tinggi, jabatan melangit, kendaraan sehari-hari mobil Merci. Ah, sungguh. Kriteria yang pas untuk calon menantu idaman. Sosok yang _Limited edition_ untuk minta diajak kawin. Hanya ada satu kekurangannya—entah ini bisa disebut kekurangan atau bukan—Sakuma adalah seorang lelaki yang keras kepala. Ditambah lagi, ia sangat pemilih. Apakah tentang menu makanan atau pakaian, harus yang sesuai selera Sakuma. Jika tidak A maka tidak bisa diganti yang lain. Pokoknya harus A. Apalagi soal pasangan. Perempuan tulen tidak mempan bagi Sakuma. Lelaki-lah yang sedang diincarnya diam-diam. Sakuma terancam terdeteksi sebagai lelaki posesif stadium akhir.

Mungkin, Miyoshi yang bebal adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang pernah menolak ajakan Sakuma. Kata Miyoshi, itu adalah hukuman untuknya. Miyoshi tahu jika Sakuma tergila-gila padanya, tapi untuk saat ini Miyoshi ingin menjaga jarak. Anggap saja mereka teman, tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Sakuma resmi geregetan. Sakuma bertanya, apakah ia pernah melakukan kesalahan sehingga ia pantas dihukum; Miyoshi menjawab, Sakuma memang pernah melakukan kesalahan. Menurut penuturan Miyoshi, Sakuma pernah menolak ajakannya berkencan. Dulu, dulu sekali, sewaktu Sakuma belum memiliki rasa apapun kepada Miyoshi. Ah, Miyoshi terlalu cantik sebagai seorang lelaki. Seharusnya ia menjadi perempuan saja, begitu kelakar Sakuma, tatkala ditanya hal apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta kepada Miyoshi, yang kemudian membuatnya terkena tempelengan di pipi. Miyoshi tidak hilang akal meski sudah digoda setinggi langit. Harga dirinya mahal untuk sekadar dibeli dengan gepukan uang. Emas batangan tidak cukup untuk membuatnya buta atau tunduk. Bagi Sakuma sendiri, Miyoshi itu tipe pasangan pembangkang level dewa, maka dirinya akan menjadi pendamping berkepala batu level maut. Kalau tidak cocok, ya dicocok-cocokkan. Intinya, kalau bukan Miyoshi, maka Sakuma tak mau memalingkan muka kepada yang lain. Titik. Dan bukan koma.

Entahlah, tapi Miyoshi seperti benar-benar menghindari Sakuma kali ini. Sebulan yang lalu, Miyoshi berpamitan, hendak pergi ke luar negeri katanya. Ada urusan dengan pekerjaannya. Sakuma diminta menunggu sampai ia kembali. Tak terasa, sudah satu bulan, astaga, sudah lama benar waktu berlalu. Sakuma sampai tidak sadar. Meski Miyoshi menolak mentah-mentah ajakan makan malam dari Sakuma, tapi bukan berarti ia benar-benar bodoh. Sebagai hadiah perpisahan, Miyoshi memberi kecupan lembut di kening Sakuma. Miyoshi berkata bahwa ia akan memberi kecupan yang lebih lama dan lebih dekat saat ia pulang nanti. Sebuah kecupan yang membikin Sakuma merasa gatal, yang berakhir menjalar ke mana-mana. Kalau tidak segera digaruk maka kegatalannya akan menggila. Dahsyat benar menahan hasrat untuk terus menunggu. Kecupan dari Miyoshi seumpama buah ranum yang amat menggoda, meminta lebih, lagi dan lagi. Sakuma sejatinya bukan lelaki yang sabar. Kepergian Miyoshi turut pula membawa pergi separuh jiwa Sakuma. Kini, hanya jam tangan murahan itulah yang dapat ia pegang dan belai. Hadiah ulang tahun dari Miyoshi, tiga tahun yang lalu.

Sambil menatap lelangit malam, Sakuma bersandar pada dinding di atap rumahnya. _Miyoshi, tak tahukah kau? Kehadiranmu membuatku nyaris sinting. Semerbak harum parfum yang kaupakai, aku sampai hapal bagaimana aromanya. Aroma yang lantas melayang dan mengendap di pikiranku, mengumpul menyekat dalam kepingan memoriku. Barangkali, hanya kaulah yang sanggup mengetuk kebekuan di dalam paru-paruku. Barangkali, hatiku hanya kau yang dapat menyentuhnya. Lucu juga, dulu kita sempat bermusuhan. Tak kukenal siapa dirimu dan apa pentingnya dirimu untukku? Tidak ada. Kenangan di antara kita nyaris nol. Namun, sejak kau menjebakku masuk ke dalam perangkap licikmu—aku kaubuat mabuk dan begitulah, dalam keadaan tidak sadarku, kau menanyaiku macam-macam, yang kujawab dengan jujur sebab aku memang tak sadar—aku tahu, aku sudah takluk kepadamu, Miyoshi. Tiada rerupa indah di muka bumi yang melebihi indahnya wajahmu. Tidak di antara lelaki yang berdiri di daratan. Tidak pula lelaki yang menyelam di seantero lautan. Tidak juga lelaki yang menanjak gagah di puncak gunung. Bagiku, kau akan selalu menjadi kekasihku yang terawal sebelum lelaki lain merebut hatiku, dan terakhir sebelum maut menggenapkan usiaku. Apakah aku harus berterima kasih atau menghukumu sebab sudah menjebakku atau aku harus berlaku bagaimana kepadamu, Miyoshi?_

Sakuma lelah menanti. Miyoshi bagai hiburan yang hanya bisa didapat dalam dunia mimpi. Satu bulan lebih seminggu, saat hati Sakuma sudah berada di ambang kritis, meminta untuk segera mendekap Miyoshi, terbetik kabar bahwa pesawat yang ditumpangi Miyoshi saat hendak pulang mengalami kecelakaan. Pesawat tersebut dikabarkan jatuh di sekitar Samudra Hindia. Miyoshi sudah pulang rupanya. Bukan pulang menuju rumah, tetapi pulang menuju samudra. Sekarang, Sakuma tidak tahu harus berkata atau berbuat apapun, apakah harus berlari memburu mayat Miyoshi di dasar lautan sana atau diam berpangku, apakah harus tertawa atau menangis tergugu—ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Sambaran petir ini bagai menghantam dadanya dengan kuat. Sangat kuat. Dan perih, bahkan sangat perih. Hahaha, ternyata beginilah rasanya ditinggal mati kekasih. _Miyoshi, apakah kaulupa? Bukankah kau berjanji akan mengecupku lagi? Kecupan yang panas dan membikin jantung berdebar. Kau juga berjanji akan membelikanku jam tangan yang baru, menggantikan jam tangan bulukan yang sekarang aku pakai ini. Lupakah atau pura-pura lupa dirimu, Miyoshi?_ Sakuma sekarang menjadi gila. Ke mana-mana, ia selalu membawa foto Miyoshi. Sakuma tidak menyerah. Ia lalu pergi ke butik untuk membeli dua jas berwarna putih. Jika ditanya untuk apa, jawabnya ini adalah jas untuk pernikahannya seminggu nanti. Orang-orang lantas membatin, dasar lelaki malang yang sinting. Seminggu kemudian, Sakuma mengumumkan bahwa dirinya akan menikah dengan foto Miyoshi. Ah, cinta. Gara-gara cinta, sekarang Sakuma menjadi gila. Sekarang Sakuma menjadi gila gara-gara cinta.

[fin]

Thursday—March, 14th 2019


End file.
